Electromagnetic pumps can be used to pump electrically conductive fluids, such as an electrically conductive molten metal composition. An advantage of an electromagnetic pump is that the fluid can be magnetically induced to move through a tube or conduit without the use of mechanical pump components inside of the conduit.
Known electromagnetic pumps are either submersed in, or integrally attached to, the source of the electrically conductive fluid, such as a metal melting and/or melt holding furnace. These pump installations are difficult to service and maintain. Therefore there is the need for an efficient and easily maintainable electromagnetic pump that is not integrally attached to the source of the electrically conductive fluid.